kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Spring 2014 Event/@comment-182.236.32.216-20140501173333
Let's clear E-5 starting from 2 digit resouce in anything except bauxite. You have the only chance starting from today as the last day. I started E-5 with around 10k overall resource. Messed up with fleet composition and ended up with 2 digit fuel and steel.The boss gauge was almost untouched (1 scratch). So I tried everything I have and finally got myself this Sakawa. I used 6 days to clear so I assume that today is the last day that you can start and clear E-5 without any stock resource. What I have : High HQ lvl (>90 or >100 preferably) , 3CV lvl > 90, 3 Solid BB (My nagato is 75 which is the lowest) , Decent equipment (Should have at least 3 reppu / sanshiki) , strong support fleet and the most important thing : patience (btw: 4BB2CVsetup work for me twice too) By doing expedition 20/21/37/38 . You will sustain yourself enough with full fleet run 1 time a day .' '(Meaning : 3 Full sparkle fleets for both sortie and support 117/118) Doing 2-3/3-2 sub farm and daily/weekly quest can add up and get you another full fleet run (or two sortie only with partial sparkle). To test the water, try a full fleet run. By full fleet I mean main fleet contain everything you have : hotel taihou nagato mutsu musashi kaga kongou or whatever all equip with best equipment according to the guide in this page. Plus, supprot fleet with 2BB(Don't care about resource, 10 firepower more than BBV is worth it) 2 CV (Same reason) 2DD(Elite/kai-ni if possible). Use the stronger fleet for 117 and the weaker one go with 118, all sparkle of course (do a 1-1 run / pvp or whatever you can). Use the formation as this wiki suggest or follow this order : Double line / Double line / Diamond / Line ahead If you can pass the great wall at E node (or even made it to the boss) with out any ship go red, Congratulation, you have a slight chance of clearing E-5. If your ship can't tank the hime hit even once. Just give it up. Your ship need to be strong enough to take a full hit from hime and go orange, not red (Excluding 150% real cri and 120% green T-Cross though). The deal is : Send a long expedition at night, Do 20/21/37/38 in daytime if you can do it for at least 2 times or else just go with the long one, sparkle is recommended but not necessary. By the end of a day you should have enough for full fleet run, go for it and pray to rng. Rinse and repeat. Don't forget to do 1-1 run if you have time. Don't expect to sink the boss 8 times though. As you have 7 days left, It will leave you with 7-8 full fleet run and around 3-5 partial fleet. This is the amount of run I spent for clearing E-5. Yes, I clear E-5 in 11 Runs using this method. (After about 10 fail run before I realize my mistake) The other thing worth mentioning is Damecon and Repair goddess might be used if you are that desperate to clear E-5 for a CL that worth only as a requirement for the rumored 5th fleet . This might not as useful as high lvl teitoku tend to have a lot of resource. But the key that I want to say is : If you have a decent ship and ornament. Clearing E-5 doesn't required any stockpiled resource if you know what you are doing. Just do expedition and don't be lazy to farm and sparkle your fleet. Also, any ttk with more than 10k resouce should really go for it. It's easier than 5-3 in my opinion. You might even clear it wihthin three days. But in all seriousness, never risk sinking your ship and know when to give up. This event won't last long enough for anymore blunder. Hope this help for anyone who doesn't which to abandon this 'doable' anniversary event.